Un Nuevo Comienzo
by caty200065
Summary: Sakura decide dejar a sus compañeros, no soporta que sufran por su culpa, un futuro incierto, sin embargo Fye ha jurado protegerla y lo cumplirá. Subida tercer capi!
1. Chapter 1

Hola ya llevo un tiempo escribiendo fics pero este es el primero para Tsubasa, esta serie me gusta en especial su música, dios es preciosa, y claro el dibujo y el hecho de tener de prota a Syaoran y a Saku, mis personajes favoritos de Clamp, así que espero sinceramente que mis descabelladas teorías les gusten, ya que hasta este momento no se como evolucionará esta historia ni cuanto durara.

Muchas gracias y porfis dejen reviews

::Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen::

Capítulo 1

Esta historia tendrá muchísimos spoiler, sino quieres enterarte por favor deja de leer, estos spoiler son de toda la serie incluido los últimos capis.

Sakura estaba decidida, tendría que tomar la decisión pese a que recibiría críticas de todos, sin embargo su corazón se había hecho mas fuerte y su deber era luchar por su vida, terminar las búsqueda de sus plumas en total soledad y ser autosuficiente, debían dejarla ir tarde o temprano y sus amigos tendrían que aceptarlo.

Si bien la partida de su compañero fiel y reciente primer amor Syaoran Clon la había afectado, también le sirvió para comprender que su destino era definitivamente inevitable.

_Syaoran donde estas...te necesito a mi lado... no puedo soportar perderte, no ahora... que voy a hacer sola en estos mundos tan dispares, que hacer cuando veo día a día como todos nuestros amigos sufren por tu perdida, como tratan de disimularlo ante mis ojos, pero sus corazones los delatan, no puedo soportarlo mas mi alma está rota, hecha pedazos y ya no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, pero debo hacerlo, debo seguir aunque ya nadie tendrá que sufrir por mi culpa, nadie tendrá que ser usado vilmente como tú para conseguir poder, porque esta vez emprenderé el viaje sola, cumpliré esta misión sin que nadie se lastime mas que yo._

Sakura estaba sola sentada en un balcón observando lo vasta que era Infinity, el nuevo mundo al que habían llegado, atrás quedaron la dolorosa partida de Syaoran y el hecho de que él solo era un clon, una copia del original que dormía a pasos de aquel lugar. Como comprenderlo, como imaginar que ese ser lleno de calor, tan lleno de amor no era "alguien", como asimilar el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de él perdidamente.

Sakura: porque tuvo que ocurrir esto dios...porque tengo que sufrir esta pérdida...

Fye: princesa, estas despierta?...- el mago se había percatado que la niña no podía conciliar el sueño desde aquella vez en que todo cambió, la dulce Sakura se encontraba en un estado en que conforme pasaban los días perdía mas la esperanza –

Sakura saliendo de sus pensamiento poso sus ojos en el mago que la observaba delicadamente, sólo le sonrió y tomó su mano.

Fye: no estés triste... sabes que tarde o temprano, daremos con su paradero y podrás estar junto a él...- el mago le sonría cálidamente pero Sakura sabía que había mucho miedo en su interior –

Sakura: lo se... tengo fe en que será así pero... – sus ojos se ensombrecieron - ... cuando lo encontremos...será realmente el Syaoran de mi corazón?...

Fye apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la princesa.

Fye: él te ama, te lo prometo, y el amor todo lo puede... – sus palabras hicieron que Sakura se pusiera roja como tomate, mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su blanco rostro –

Sakura: tengo miedo...tengo miedo de lo que viene...

Fye: de la pelea?...

Sakura: no del futuro...

Fye: puedes confiar en mi, ya te dije que eras mi princesa y que te cuidaría por siempre...- los ojos del mago brillaban, nadie le importaba tanto como esa niña que tenía antes sus ojos, a su lado se sentía reconfortado de los horribles recuerdos que atormentaban su alma, lejos del rey, lejos del destierro, lejos de todo lo que lo hacía sufrir –

Sakura: lo sé...por eso no me engañes por favor... no sonrías si tienes preocupación en tu corazón...

Fye se sorprendió, pese a todo la niña podía ver claramente que estaba ocurriendo, como se sentía, luego de que Chii le anunciara que el rey en Celes había despertado por fin.

Sakura: yo...lo siento... – y acarició el parche que cubría su rostro, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse –

Fye le acarició su mano que ahora estaba en el rostro y dulcemente le susurro que no se preocupara mas por él.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, y camino a su habitación.

Fye se quedó viendo como las dos lunas de Infinity cuidaban esa apacible noche.

Kurogane y Syaron se levantaron con un serio dolor de cabeza, ambos se quedaron bebiendo un licor de ese mundo bastante fuerte que solo les provocó problemas a la mañana siguiente.

Kurogane: chiquillo te sientes bien...

Syaron: si, solo con dolor de cabeza ... pero nada serio – (agregó rápidamente) al ver que la princesa salía de su habitación –

Sakura: buenos días...

Syaron: buenos días Hyme...

Fye: ehhhh...como amaneciste Kuropin!!

Kurogane: a quien le dices Kuropin...

Mokona: es Kuropon pon ahora!!! Wayyyy Kuropon esta rojo esta rojo!!

Fye: ehhh tu crees mokona?? Jajaja Kuropon pon que te sucede??

Sakura y Syaoran: O0O

Mokona: Mokona tiene miedito!!

Kurogane: esta me la pagas!!!...- y se puso a perseguir a Fye, mientras los chicos trataban de mantener la compostura y mokona gritaba a todo pulmón: cachorrito ayúdanos!! papá enojado, cachorrito!!

Sakura carraspeando: creo que te lo dice a ti...- hablando a Syaron –

Syaoran: por que?...me dice cachorrito?

Sakura: ehhhh...- pero la salvó la campana y Geo, el encargado de avisarle de los combates entró raudo anunciando su nueva pelea –

Geo: señorita Sakura, Eeagle me ha enviado a comentarle que el nuevo enfrentamiento es esta tarde, recuerde que son las finales, así que mucha suerte...- Geo era un hombre bonachón, si bien se preocupaba mucho por su amigo Eagle, jefe de la mafia y organizador del concurso de peleas, que tenía como premio una pluma de Sakura y otro regalo aun mas interesante, no comprendía porque tenía que organizar ese tipo de actividades, le daba pena tener que ver como una niña linda como Sakura debía arriesgar su vida así –

Kurogane dejando de perseguir a Fye y a Mokona se detuvo serio y dijo: entendido, allí estaremos...

Fye: princesa esta bien...- de repente Sakura se puso pálida, una voz comenzaba a entrar en su cerebro, esa voz le pedía fervientemente que la liberara, que detuviera el sufrimiento –

Sakura: quien eres... – como en un trance la princesa miraba hacia la nada. –

Kurogane: que pasa, porque se puso así!

Fye: creo que ella puede ver cosas que ni tu ni yo vemos...¡cuidado!...- y la princesa se desmayó –

_Sakura Hyme ayúdame por favor, no quiero estar aquí, ellos me lastiman me obligan a pelear yo no quiero...solo termina con esto por favor... ya no quiero ver mas sangre correr a mis pies, ayúdame...por favor..._

Sakura se veía caminando por un corredor oscuro y sucio estaba frente a una gran puerta de roca, que despedía una energía sin par, al acercarse algo la tomo de la mano y despertó asustada en su cama, la mano era de Fye, quien temeroso de verla así sin querer la había traído de vuelta.

Sakura: Fye que sucede...quien es ella?

Fye: que te ocurre princesa te desmayaste, no podrás luchar hoy estás débil, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?...

Syaron estaba preocupado, Sakura era una niña bastante débil, y mas sin sus plumas, pese a demostrar su fortaleza él desconfiaba de esa pose de diosa que tenía, él sabía que sufría demasiado por aparentar esa aparente frialdad, y se sentía miserable y culpable por haber provocado ese sentimiento.

Syaoran: yo se...que todo es mi culpa...

Kurogane: no digas eso mocoso...

Syaoran: si tan solo yo no hubiera regresado, si aún siguiera prisionero...yo...ella aún mostraría esa sonrisa...tan dulce que tenía...

Kurogane: no lo pudiste evitar, no sabías lo que ocurriría...

Pero para Syaoran eso no era enteramente cierto, él sí sabía, que si regresaba el clon se convertiría en lo que era, una marioneta de Fei Wan Reed.

Sakura solo quería estar sola, necesitaba saber que ocurría con ella y quien era esa persona que la llamaba y la hacía perder el conocimiento, le pidió a Fye que por favor la dejara dormir un rato, pero que la despertara en cuanto se hiciera hora para el nuevo combate. Eso no tendría discusión.

Canción... Regresa a mi (IlDivo)

_No me abandones así... _

_Hablando solo de ti..._

_Ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue..._

_Una vez mas toca mi piel_

_Y un hondo suspirar_

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido_

_Regresa a mi..._

_Quiéreme otra vez..._

_Por el dolor que al irte me dio.._

_Cuando te separaste de mi..._

Fye entró despacio a la habitación, vio a la princesa aún dormida y lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ella los iba abandonar y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, con lentitud se posó a un costado de la cama, y acarició su blanco rostro.

Fye: princesa llévame contigo por favor...- Luego el mago comenzó a tener visiones horribles de muerte y destrucción, se vio a si mismo atacado, y a los heridos y moribundos, desesperado quiso voltear para ver a la princesa pero esta yacía en un pilar atada de brazos y piernas. En su rostro reflejaba miedo y odio, un sentimiento que el mago jamás había percibido en ella.

Fye: así que era esto...ella vio el futuro...debí saberlo...

_Quiero morir...quiero morir..quiero morir..._

El mago se recordaba en su celda solo deseaba con ansias su muerte pero...

_Pero antes quiero amar y que me amen..._

Tenía claro que no la dejaría sola, así tuviera que romper su promesa, él la protegería para siempre.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fin del primer capi espero les agrade!! Dejen reviewsss bayy


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa espero que esta parte les guste muchooo a mi encantó escribir sobre esta serie!! De verás, hacía tiempo yaa que estoy con unas cuentas ideas que quería desahogar en este fic.

Mis agradecimientos son para estas personas que me dan animo para seguir en mi tarea:

Princesa Sakura: ya te respondí por mail, espero que te quede relativamente mas claro, ya que veré si pongo mi parecer en este capi antes que se devele en el manga.

:: Los personajes son de CLAMP por lo tanto no me pertenecen::

Sakura se despertó cuando sintió su mano ligeramente cargada, notó que el mago se había quedado dormido a su lado, al verlo sintió mucha ternura, parecía un niño pequeño, su rostro inmaculado se veía tan cansado que la princesa se puso triste, suavemente lo despertó.

Sakura: Fye...

Fye: Hyme...lo siento mucho me debí quedar dormido...- dijo con un poco de incomodidad en su voz, ahora que era un vampiro, temía que la niña le tuviera miedo –

Sakura: no hay problema solo quería saber cuando comenzaba la batalla...

Fye: le dije a Kuropin que nos avisara! No te preocupes por favor aprovecha de descansar lo más posible...sabes yo quería preguntarte algo...

Sakura miraba a Fye de una manera extraña, no quería que él se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero suponía que tal vez este ya lo sabía y trataría de convencerla de no partir, le apenaba tener que tocar este tema ya que estaba decidido y no habría vuelta atrás.

Sakura: dime...

Fye: cuales son tus planes después de la batalla...

Sakura: yo... no quiero responder a eso...no quiero... – la princesa no quería tener que darle esa mala noticia, menos a él que se había sacrificado para tratar de salvar a Syaoran, convirtiéndose en un vampiro y perdiendo su ojo izquierdo que el clon le había arrebatado salvajamente -

Fye: princesa se que viste un futuro terrible, pero recuerda lo que dijo Yuuko uno se forma su propio destino...

Sakura se le quedó viendo largamente, sabía que el mago ocultaba muchos secretos, y que también le costaba mucho abrir su corazón, cuando estuvo cerca, cuando lo tocó y pudo ver el futuro también pudo ver el interior del joven.

Sakura: si, pero tengo miedo y no me arriesgaré que lo que vi pase, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión...

Fye: sabes como procederé si eso llegara a ocurrir

Sakura: no...tú debes quedarte con ellos, debes hacerlo, por favor no me hagas esto, yo te quiero...- y la princesa lo abrazó, el mago se quedó impávido viendo como esas palabras salían de la boca de su princesa, ella lo quería, hubiera matado por escucharlas antes de que esas terribles cosas de su pasado pasaran, pero al fin las había escuchado, por fin alguien lo amaba, ahora podría morir en paz –

Todos los sentimientos que llevaba reprimidos en su interior salieron a flote.

Porque la vida me sigue golpeando duramente, porque estoy aquí encerrado...oculto de todos...soy un peligro...soy un demonio que no tiene derecho a existir, por favor mátenme...acaben conmigo, ya no quiero vivir mas así!! Por favor ayúdenme...

Fye: lo viste... cierto pequeña... viste mi pasado...- la niña ahora lloraba amargamente y se aferraba mas y mas a él – Tranquila...todo eso ya pasó, ya no le tengo miedo a Ashura, cuando te conocí comprendí que mi miedo era injustificado, al verte y conocerte todo este tiempo ese miedo dio paso a la esperanza.

Sakura: Fye, yo lo siento!... siento tu pena en mi interior, siento que el miedo ya pasó...

Fye: eso quiero que sepas, que no hay que tenerle miedo al destino, ya que todo es inevitable, por fin comprendí lo que quiso decir la bruja con eso.

Sakura: yo debo irme... lo comprendes no?

Fye: si, y sé que te volveré a ver, sé que algún día te encontraré...- Fye pensó la siguiente oración: y ya nunca me alejaré de tu lado...-

Sakura: yo te quiero mucho sabes!

Fye: lo se... – lágrimas comenzaron a salir del ojo azul cielo -

Sakura: debes vivir...

Vivir...por fin encontré eso que andaba buscando...por fin encontré el propósito...ella...mi princesa...ella la que alejó el miedo y el dolor de mi corazón aquella que me curó con su bondad...

Kurogane carraspeó antes de entrar, sinceramente se sentía como un extraño cuando Sakura y Fye estaban juntos, si bien conversaba mas con el mago, la princesa seguía siendo un enigma para él, pero el hecho de que le recordaba a su propia princesa Tomoyo, lo hacía de cierta forma quererla mucho.

Kurogane: ya estamos en la hora...va a comenzar un nuevo combate...

Sakura se incorporó a duras penas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Kurogane: estas bien...

Fye: ella está bien y ganaremos esta batalla...-su voz seria sorprendió a Kurogane, sabía que algo planeaban esos dos, y le enojaba mucho que no lo hicieran participar de ello –

Kurogane: si lo haremos, vamos mocoso alístate!!

Syaoran: si, enseguida...

Los cuatro viajeros caminaron hacia el rin cubierto de espinas, sus pasos eran seguidos por miles de espectadores que clamaban por sangre, al otro costado sus enemigos, ya estaban apostados.

Sakura observó a la niña sentada en el otro extremo, una pelirroja de delicados rasgos y grandes ojos la observaba seria y hasta enojada, podría decirse.

Presentador: a sus posiciones por favor, esta vez por la final, y para ganar el tan ansiado premio!! Sakura del país de Clow v/s Lucy (Guerreras Mágicas).

Sakura miraba atentamente a la extraña que tenía adelante, no sabía que pensar, la niña parecía estar bastante molesta pero no con ella sino mas bien con Eagle, el organizador de la pelea.

En la Plataforma de inició Eagle daba la partida, mientras Geo y otro sujeto (que Saku no conocía pero era Latis, Guerreras Mágicas) observaban atentamente cada movimiento en el ring.

Geo: Por que haces esto Eagle, sabes que no es lo correcto...

Eagle: tranquilo Geo, no pasará nada ya verás...

Geo: no lo entiendo!!

Latis: Eagle, crees que pueda lograrlo?...- Sus ojos se volvieron culposos a Lucy, hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería –

Eagle: no te preocupes por ella, Lucy es fuerte y Sakura también, vamos no quiero ser yo el imparcial acá...

Geo: haz lo que quieras, adiós, no puedo seguir observando esto...

Eagle: Latis crees que fui muy duro con él?

Latis: no...

Sakura confiaba plenamente en sus guerreros, estaba totalmente concentrada para brindarles el mayor poder espiritual a todos ellos, pero de pronto y de forma no planificada, la voz comenzó de nuevo a invadir su cabeza, la princesa trataba de concentrarse pero los gritos era agudos y sumamente doloroso.

Ayúdame...ya no quiero pasar por esto, quiero volver...volver a mi hogar con mi familia, ayúdame, por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes aquí, se me están apagando las fuerzas, por favor te lo suplico sea quien seas... no te olvides de mi...

La mente de Sakura volvió a transportarse al oscuro pasillo de sus sueños.

Los guerreros se vieron en aprietos ya que Lucy no perdonaría una derrota, y a diferencia de Sakura ella sólo deseaba terminar pronto con la pelea.

Kurogane: maldición que pasa...

Syaoran: es la princesa, algo ocurre...en su mente...- de pronto el chico sintió un aura extraña, demasiado familiar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo -...No puede ser...

Kurogane: que es lo que sucede!!

Fye: que pasa Syaoran kun...

Syaoran: ella...ella se encuentra aquí, en algún lugar, por fin la encontré!!

Kurogane: a quien te refieres muchacho!!

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de lo ojos de Syaoran la espera había terminado por fin se acabaría su sufrimiento, por fin sería libre.

Sakura comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, quería saber quien se hallaba mas allá de la puerta que se alzaba frente a ella.

Fye: la princesa...no es ya la princesa...

Kurogane miro hacia arriba y Sakura tenía los ojos en trance.

Kurogane: lo que pasa es que esta desmayada...

Fye: no...ella se está yendo, su alma se ha separado de su cuerpo...si continúa así podría perderse y no encontrar el camino de vuelta...si eso ocurre...ella moriría...

Syaoran se volteó a ver a la princesa y su corazón que saltaba de alegría se fue apagando de a poco, sus manos estaban heladas.

Kuragane: mocoso que pasa!

Syaoran: ella tratará de liberarse, ya me ha sentido y yo a ella, tratará de salir a toda costa, temo por la princesa...

Fye: de que hablas...

Syaoran: dos almas coexistiendo en un mundo, dos almas poderosas compartiendo un espacio, dos mujeres como espejos la una y la otra...

Kurogane: chico dime que esta sucediendo!!...- en eso seguían los ataques de los guardianes de Lucy –

Sakura empujó la puerta, un resplandor cegó sus ojos que poco a poco se acostumbraron al brillo, una fuente llena de agua estaba instalada al medio de ese cuarto una chica con una hermosa corona suspendida sobre su cabeza rezaba tranquilamente, al acercarse un poco mas notó que las aguas se volvían mas turbulentas, y que la luz se iba desvaneciendo.

Sakura: que sucede...quien eres?

Continuaráaaa

Yaaaaa ódienme los dejé en la mejor parte pero de eso se trata esto!!! Dejen muchos mensajitos y les armo un tercer capi de una!!! Gracias por sus reviewa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola una nueva entrega para este lindo fic que me esta gustando mas de lo debido, y del que no quiero hacer una biblia por eso pronto vera el final!

Espero les guste y de antemano muchas gracias a todas aquellas que lo leyeron!! Gracias chikas!

Gracias por los dos últimos post que me hicieron crear esta parte!!! Ya saben sigan posteando asi me dan ganas de seguir este hilo de esta linda historia!

Capitulo 3

Sakura empujó la puerta, un resplandor cegó sus ojos que poco a poco se acostumbraron al brillo, una fuente llena de agua estaba instalada al medio de ese cuarto, una chica con una hermosa corona suspendida sobre su cabeza rezaba tranquilamente, al acercarse un poco mas notó que las aguas se volvían mas turbulentas, y que la luz se iba desvaneciendo.

Sakura confundida le preguntó que sucedía, porque era que las aguas estaban liberando tanta energía, la curiosidad de la princesa iba en aumento a medida que se acercaba y sentía cierta familiaridad con la joven de la fuente.

_¿quién eres?_

La muchacha que hasta ese momento se hallaba completamente concentrada en su rezo abrió los ojos y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Sakura entonces se dio cuenta que esa persona era...

_Almas y cuerpos vagaran por distintos mundos, unos con el mismo rostro, no sabrán quien ya conocen o a quien no, almas similares, con la misma esencia, pero diferente propósito..._

_¿De donde eres?_

La princesa no podía creer lo que veía sus óvalos verdes estaban fijos en la silueta que tenía delante.

La muchacha de la fuente que se encontraba absorta hasta ese momento reaccionó, la corona perdía su brillo y el ambiente se volvía algo denso, una niebla comenzaba a invadirlo y un aura maligna a acercarse.

_Soy de Tomoeda y me llamo Sakura Kinomoto_

Sakura Hime se sorprendió, recordó que hace un tiempo había estado en ese mundo (Tomoeda), pero porque entonces esa niña estaba en Infinity, como había logrado llegar hasta allá, acaso había ido con Yuuko también, tal cual lo hicieron ellos.

Saku Hime la miró absorta y le dijo que también se llamaba Sakura, eran idénticas...(por no decir iguales)

Sakura Kinomoto solo sonrió, le pareció gracioso y adorable que esa niña se pareciera tanto a ella, en otro mundo tal vez serían como hermanas, pero en Infinity no, este mundo lleno de violencia no era lo que Sakura Kinomoto pensaba, sin embargo, sus esperanzas estaban tan cerca de hacerse realidad.

Sakura Hime entonces preguntó con algo de prisa

_¿que haces aquí?_

Sakura Kinomoto le dijo que no lo sabía...

_Un día deseaba con toda mi alma ver a un ser querido, ver a la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero luego todo quedó en negro, sentí como mi cuerpo fue llevado lejos pero ya no podía hacer nada, caí en Infinity hace un par de meses._

Por otro lado, Fye comenzaba a impacientarse, la pelea era muy desigual, tendría que traer a la princesa de vuelta si quería cumplir su promesa.

Sin mediar las consecuencias utilizó el poder del ojo sano, para poder ver dentro del cerebro de Sakura, allí se apareció en los pensamientos de la niña.

Fye inquieto por la visión que se le reveló apresurado comenzó a pedirle a la princesa que volviera

_Princesa por favor tiene que regresar..._

El mago fijó su mirada en la niña con traje de marinito que estaba aún en medio de la fuente.

Sakura Kinomoto se emocionó mucho al ver a Fye, su cara se puso como roja de repente, le recordaba mucho a Yukito, y pese a que sus sentimientos se habían aclarado, encontraba al mago atrayente por alguna razón inexplicable.

_Los seres mágicos se atraen mutuamente, es algo que los une y los marca para siempre, sabrás siempre Sakura mía que cuando te encuentres con uno de estos seres la atracción será instantánea..._

Fye se presento amablemente

_Mucho gusto señorita, Sakura me imagino debe ser su nombre..._

La niña se enterró en su uniforme de marinero

Sakura Kinomoto apenada lo miraba sin pestañear, de repente la corona se le hizo insoportable y se liberó caminando sobre el agua hacia ellos.

Sakura Hyme se sorprendió

_¡que pasa!_

El mago intuía que podía estar pasando

_Es la energía, el pilar ha renunciado, ahora Infinity tendrá que escoger a un sucesor o perecer..._

Sakura Kinomoto estaba decidida

_Ya nada mas me liga a este lugar, mi adorado, mi querido, mi amor está en este mundo, siento su presencia..._

Syaoran y Kurogane hacían lo imposible por seguir en la batalla pero Lucy no cedía espacios, realmente era una luchadora de temer.

Sakura todavía no comprendía que debía volver, su cuerpo se debilitaba y podría morir sino volvía pronto, el mago la tomó por el brazo y le sonrió, le sonrío verdaderamente y con todo su corazón. - Hay que volver... tienes que regresar, recuerda que también tienes que buscar a tu persona más querida...- Sakura Hyme abrió los ojos y lo recordó debía ganar la batalla.

Sakura Hyme le dijo a su hermana de alma - nos volveremos a ver...-

Sakura Kinomoto le respondió con un brillo en sus ojos - si! Por supuesto... - y levantó su mano para despedir a Fye -

Sakura Hyme ya completa y recuperada comenzó a concentrarse y un brillo intenso cerró toda posibilidad para la Guerrera Mágica. Eagle seguía terriblemente preocupado por la desaparición del pilar de Infinity, mientras Latis impávido observaba con dureza la batalla.

Eagle: sabes lo que sucederá si ella pierde...

Latis: Eagle quiero a mi país... a mi gente... pero no permitiré que ella se sacrifique...

Eagle: la amas cierto?

Latis: no responderé, no es el momento...

En el campo de batalla ambas muchachas daban lo mejor de si, y los combatientes no se quedaban atrás, con un poder espiritual envidiable, pero la princesa Sakura tenía una mirada distinta algo fría, mientras su poder antes cálido y amable ahora golpeaba con la ferocidad de un animal herido.

Ahhh termine les gusto????


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo capi...cada vez me gusta Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!!!! sugoiii

Espero reviewsssss

::::Los personajes de clamp no me pertenecen::::

_pero amo a Fyeeeeeeee_

La pelea se decidió finalmente por Sakura y el premio era la capacidad de hacer realidad un deseo, por lo que Eagle se acercó a la princesa y sonriendo le comento a un oído.

_El deseo de una princesa puede afectar el corazón del hombre de formas que no te imaginas..._

La princesa solo observó sin mostrar ningún signo o reacción por su parte. No quería que ese destino visualizado en sueños se cumpliera, ella tendría que tomar la responsabilidad, ella tendría que dejar atrás el temor de la soledad.

_Un poder viene además con una gran responsabilidad..._ Yuuko lo sabía y si bien no era capaz de tomar un bando a favor de lo que la pequeña Sakura creía que era lo correcto, sabía que esa decisión era muy dolorosa pero también muy necesaria.

Te diré mi deseo gobernante de infiniti, Eagle... te lo diré pero serán solo tus oídos los que escuchen mi petición...

Como si se tratase casi de una traición Kurogane refunfuño malhumorado diciéndole que aunque quisiera, ella jamás se separaría de ellos, Syaron solo escuchó en silencio, mientras Fye sombrío en una esquina quiso sonreír, pero de sus labios solo salió una mueca.

Sakura solo vio con seriedad a Kurogane, quien dejó de mirarla a la ojos y desvió la mirada hacia mokona que afligida le pedía a la princesa que no se demorase pues no confiaba del todo en Eagle.

La muchacha salió tras el guapo muchacho, los otros se quedaron en silencio sabiendo que una nube de oscuridad comenzaba a rodear el corazón de Sakura y ellos no podían evitar que eso pasara.

Esta sufriendo...puedo sentirla y me duele...me duele bastante...

Las palabras de Syaron calaron hondo en el rubio mago quien sólo atinó a asentir. Él también podía ver que la niña necesitaba de todos, pero que no quería perjudicar a nadie mas desde que Syaron Clon se fue de su lado de esa forma tan cruel.

Las alas de la esperanza comenzaban a formarse y los poderes y recuerdos comenzaban a retornar...

En una sala cerrada Sakura fue clara con su deseo.

Necesito ir donde esta mi pluma sagrada, donde no puedo ir con un simple viaje en el tiempo, necesito ir don mi cuerpo no alcanza la materia, donde los sueños se hacen realidad...

Eagle sólo la miro apenado, tan bella y pura y ahora estaba por partir hacia un mundo desconocido y peligroso.

Sabes que pasaría si no sales de ahí en un periodo de tiempo determinado...

_Si lo se... pero debo tomar ese riesgo, ya es hora de que asuma mas riesgos en mi vida, después de todo ya no puedo seguir dependiendo de ellos..._

_Ellos...son...tus amigos..._

Sakura solo derramaba lagrimas, miraba a Eagle de una forma desgarradora, no quería esperar mas, no quería despedirse sólo partir lo mas rápido de ahí.

Deseo concedido princesa... buena suerte Sakura chan 

De repente una chica vestida de marinero llegó corriendo hacia los muchachos, todos se le quedaron mirando perplejos menos Fye. Quien no entendía porque esa niña seguía en ese mundo cuando había decidido volver al propio.

Princesa...

_Te equivocas no es Sakura hyme...ella es Sakura kinomoto_

_Kinomoto..._

Los ojos de Syaron comenzaron a brilla de forma espectacular. Sólo Fye se dio cuenta ya que Mokona y Kurogane estaban mas interesados en la niña vestida de marinerito ue estaba frente a ellos.

Sakura los observó a todos y su mirada se detuvo en Syaron.

Lee...kun? 

Ambos se reconocieron en cuanto sus miradas se juntaron, en un abrazo cálido como el sol, ambas almas se hallaban nuevamente reunidas por el destino, todo el amor que crecía y crecía en sus corazones fue derramado de pronto mientras los jóvenes sin medir consecuencias se abrazaban entre sí.

_Volviste...por mi..._

_Te amo Lee kun jamás te abandonaré..._

Mientras en otra habitación el alma y cuerpo de Sakura se dividía.

Ambos muchachos después de un tiempo se separaron, el poder de Sakura era demasiado similar al de la princesa y mezclado con el de Syaron hacían casi invisible al que poseía Sakura Hyme, una vez separados Fye se percató que la princesa ya no estaba. Eagle salió en ese momento de la habitación y les dijo que la princesa ya había hecho realidad su deseo.

Sakura Hyme ya no esta...

Los ojos desorbitados de Fye preocuparon sobremanera a Kurogane.

_Que te sucede..._

_La maldición..._

De pronto el rubio lo comprendió, supo por Sakura debía irse, debía alejarse, porque ella ya sabía lo de la maldición.

_Dos almas se unían en pos de un propósito..._

_Dos gemelos destinados a un destino mas que cruel..._

Cuando se superase sus grandes poderes debían acabar con esa fuente de inmediato, cuando sus poderes dejaran de ser equilibrados...

Uno debía morir...

_Quiero morir ... quiero morir... repetía un inocente niño cuando veía el cadáver de su gemelo..._

Y ahora Sakura para protegerlo había partido sola. La vida tiene muchas vueltas y el mago se sorprendería por la decisión que tomaría.

Donde esta la princesa...

Los ojos de Eagle se endurecieron, no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo sucedido.

En eso la imagen de Yuuko se proyecto y la bruja habló después de un largo silencio.

_Ella esta en el país de los sueños..._

_Su alma se ha separado y su cuerpo..._

El mago ya lo sabía.

Su cuerpo esta en...

Fye terminó la frase abruptamente: "Celes"

La bruja sabía que ir a Celes significaría mas muerte y sufrimiento pero ya no se podía evitar, todo era dramáticamente inevitable.

Celes?...

_Volveré bruja solo dime como conseguirlo..._

_Tú! Estúpido acaso no eras tú el que no quería volver a Celes, acaso crees que Sakura se fue por tu culpa._

Fye lo miraba con una expresión sobrecogedora, aún no podía decirle acerca de la maldición, no podía abrirse y contarle que perturbaba su corazón, no podía decirle que la princesa, que Sakura Chan se había sacrificado por él y sin embargo...él los había traicionado a todos.

Continuará

CHANNNNN


End file.
